fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Special 1
Koopa's Birthday Surprise is a special episode of Council of Creators written to celebrate the birthday of KoopaGalaxain. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and takes place six or so months after the two Christmas specials, also in between the second and third seasons. Plot After another normal day at work, Koopa was returning to the bar. For him, a normal day at work mostly consisted of protecting the city of Ustin from many giant monsters that had somehow arrived there through whatever convoluted means. Today alone, he had taken on a rogue swarm of Andromedans that had slipped through a crack in time and space. He had no idea where his fellow creators were, and to be honest, he was a bit irritated by that. When he had woken up earlier, all of them were nowhere to be seen. He suppose he couldn't get too mad at them. For all he knew, they could've left to go elsewhere and stop something awful from happening. It certainly wouldn't be the first time this had occurred, and likely not the last either. As he approached the bar, he noticed something strange. "The lights...?" he asked himself quietly. He had noticed that the inside of the bar was completely blacked out, even though it was still light outside. Grabbing his key, he rushed towards the key and tried desperately to open it. "Stupid key..." he groaned to himself, struggling as the lock refused to budge. After a few more tries, he finally got the door to open and he stepped in the darkness of the bar. Reaching for a light switch, he swatted his arm around the wall attempting to brighten up the place. SNAP! He flicked the light switch. "Surprise!" shouted everyone, confetti and balloons dropping down from the ceiling. Koopa stood back, slightly confused, looking around at the directions. Terry peaked out from his bed before going back to sleep. ------------------------------------------- COUNCIL OF CREATORS Special Episode: Koopa's Birthday Surprise ------------------------------------------- "What?" asked Koopa, closing the door behind him. "It's your birthday" said Nerd, pointing to the calendar on the wall. Sure enough, it read July 8th, Koopa's birthday. Nerd lowered his arm and lead Koopa further into the room. MKG stood aside so he could let him pass by. "You can't have forgotten!" remarked Cdr, taking off his party hat and leaving it on the table. "Sorry, it itches." "Is it... Is it really?" asked Koopa, still getting over the happy change in scenery. "We're so busy that I often lose track of what day it is... I had no idea." "Indeed" said Scoobs. "You've been here for a certain amount of time now, I'm not sure exactly how long due to all these weird time skip things that's happened, but anyways, we thought it'd be appropriate to celebrate." "Well..." said Koopa, still somewhat confused and unsure how to react. "Thanks, I guess?" "We all pitched in and got you something" Scoobs added, pulling him over to a small table with a couple of presents on top. "There's something from all of us here" he said, handing Koopa a globe-shaped gift. "What's this?" Koopa asked. Scoobs slightly tore apart the wrapping paper, indicating for Koopa to rip it off. "Open it and you'll find out." RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! "Oh..." said Koopa, looking at his gift. It was a green grid-like metallic globe with a spinning hologram of a creature inside of it. "It's... one of the kaiju ownership globes I've been making in my spare time." "Yeah, but I've tested it and it works" Scoobs said, directing Koopa to the hologram in the middle. "Who even is that?" asked Koopa, trying to determine it from it's shape. "Raptor Raptor?" "Oh no, not that thing again" Indominus butted in. "Yeah, yeah" said Scoobs in a rush, apparently excited. "Listen to this." He tapped a button. "KAIJU: Raptor Raptor" droned the machine. "OWNER: Formerly Scoobs, now Koopa." "Ta-da!" exclaimed Scoobs. "It's a new kaiju for your collection!" "Thanks, but... Raptor Raptor..." started Koopa, quickly cutting his sentence short so that he didn't make Scoobs feel bad. "Thanks, it's... uh, it's a nice present." "And I got you this" said Nerd, taking a present from Wolfzilla and handing it to Koopa, who soon opened it. "Ah, thanks!" he said, this time more ecstatic and clearly pleased. "It's a new toolkit! I've been in need of some new tools after we lost some during Lucifer's dictatorship." The rest of the creators surrounded him as he began to open the rest of his presents. -------------------------------------------- JUST ABOUT AN HOUR LATER... -------------------------------------------- Koopa was now sat down watching the TV. He was wearing a pale yellow sweater that Indominus had made for him and sipping tea from a new mug that MKG had gotten for him. Cdr had gotten him a Steam gift card for use on the online Steam platform, while Wolfzilla's gift was still to come. She was currently in the kitchen with Scoobs. "How's the cake coming along?" he asked, reading a recipe book while leaning against the desk. "It's coming along just splendidly" she said through gritted teeth, pulling hairs out of pink icing and trying to make sure she wasn't making a mess. "We probably shouldn't have gotten two people covered entirely in fur to make a cake for him" she said, using a spoon to wipe some more icing onto the cake that the two of them had been making. It was originally her idea and was therefore her own personal birthday present to Koopa. "It'll turn out fine" Scoobs said, encouraging her to keep up the hard work. "No one will know or care if there's some hair in it anyways!" "Are you sure we should be using these ingredients though?" she asked. "What you mean?" Scoobs replied. "Well" she began. "You're reading from a cook book, which has specific ingredients in it, and instead you've brought me what you describe as pinkscape icing from universe 1011, which is apparently the only place it's found, mine mud from the coal mines of the planet Chivoli, which allegedly tastes like chocolate, goat crumbs, which is a bread-like substance you've said is harvested from the cruel goat overlords of a far away land called Schwanlibaerlia and, uh, some scraps of metal..." she finished. "I can guarantee you that none of those are in that book." "Of course not" said Scoobs, arguing back against her dry sarcasm. "The book uses ingredients that you can only find on Earth, which is fine enough, but there are some fine ingredients elsewhere in the universe which would be far better. Trust me, it'll taste delicious." "And what's the metal for, then?" Wolfzilla asked. "That's nano-metal" explained Scoobs. "It can change shape to become candles." -------------------------------------------- The other creators were still sat down in the main room, for they had been waiting long enough. FLICK! The lights went out. Candle light filled the room. It was time. "Happy birthday to you..." the song began, everyone singing it loudly. "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, dear---" "---and that's about enough of that" said Cdr, cutting the singing short. "That song's copyrighted, you know." "Here's your cake" said Wolfzilla, laying it down in front of Koopa on the table. "Why are the candles made of metal?" he asked. Wolfzilla hesitated. "Uh, don't ask..." "Holy smokes, man" remarked MKG, looking at the cake. He was clearly impressed, and to be fair, it was quite a marvelous cake. The icing was a bit messy, as if it had just been slapped on, but it looked edible. Indeed, MKG thought it looked delicious. "Come on Koopa" said Nerd. "Blow out your candles!" "Right" he said. "Here goes nothing..." He breathed in, holding the air in his mouth for as long as possible, and then blew out a great breath of air at the cake. Blowing out all the candles, he had blown a strange powder out from the icing on the cake too! "Wha... What's that?" asked Indominus, as some of the powder drifted towards him. Breathing it in by accident, he suddenly dropped to the ground unconscious. "Indominus!" shouted Nerd, concerned for his friend, before also breathing in the powder. What appeared to be a strange mist had filled the room now, putting all of the creators to sleep. Terry, who was already asleep, was not affected by the strange properties of this mist. -------------------------------------------- Koopa woke up upon a rocky surface within a dark, shadowy abyss. "Where... Where is this?" he asked. "I've no idea" replied Wolfzilla, who had already woken up. She wasn't happy, to say the least. "It doesn't look like anywhere we've ever been before" he said, making a mental note to himself. Looking through all of his memories, he definitely hadn't been here in the past. "It's probably just another planet!" speculated Scoobs, or rather, his voice. "Scoobs?" asked Wolf, looking around for him. "Oh wait, hold on" she said. "I've always wanted to do this..." She adjusted her Aztec headgear so it was still on her head properly. "Ahem... Scooby Doo!" she shouted out as loud as she possibly could. "Where are you?!" "Is now the time to be making those jokes?" asked Koopa. "Sorry" she apologised. "I just thought that would be fun. But really though, where is he?" "I'm up here!" shouted Scoobs, looking down at her. She looked up to him, realising he was stood on the ceiling. Koopa looked around too, eventually noticing what direction Wolfzilla was looking in and soon joining her. "How did you get up there?" asked Koopa, looking up towards his furry friend. "I went asleep and I woke up here" he explained. "Why are you on the ceiling?" he asked. "We're not on the ceiling!" shouted Wolfzilla. "You are!" "No, no" said Scoobs. "You guys are on the ceiling. I can see the floor beneath me, which means what you are on must be the ceiling." "Well I can see the floor beneath me too, and therefore you're on the ceiling!" she retaliated. "Hello?!" shouted another voice. "Nerd?" asked Scoobs. "Is that you?" "Yes, I'm up here!" he answered. "Where are you guys? Are you lot underground?" "No, I don't think so" Koopa answered. "I can see a moon from here!" "I can see the moon too" Nerd pointed out. He suddenly appeared over the ceiling / floor that Scoobs was stood on, peering over the edge. "Scoobs, how are you stood on the side of this cliff?" he asked. Scoobs sighed. "I'm not, you are." To prove it, he jumped, knowing that gravity would pull him back down. Instead, however, he dropped down onto the other floor / ceiling that Koopa and Wolfzilla were stood on. "Oh hey, now I'm on the ceiling" he noticed. "You mean the floor" Wolfzilla said, correcting him. Before he could get the chance to argue, Nerd flipped around onto the ceiling that Scoobs was on and then walked down the wall to join them. "It looks like the laws of physics don't really apply here" he said. "Looks like everything is the floor and the ceiling." "Where's everyone else though?" asked Koopa, realising the rest of their friends were nowhere to be seen. ------------------------------------------- Cdr and Indominus were examining the environment around them while they waited for MKG to wake up. Indominus had found a particularly interesting flower. The three of them were in a cave of sorts, though it had no exit. "Cdr, look at this." He was looking at a tiny flower. The colours on it were inverted and the stem that grew from the ground was also going directly through the flower itself and into a piece of soil suspended in the air. "Yeah, everything here is weird" said Cdr. "I've already noticed that." "Where are we though?" asked Indominus. "Best guess, if I were to make one, is that we're in another dimension or something" he thought out loud. "That would make sense" agreed Indominus. "No..." realised Cdr. "It wouldn't. I saw you just before we ended up here. That cake that my sister made sprayed some weird stuff in your face and went asleep, and then so did Nerd. Now we're here." "So, we're dreaming?" asked Indominus. "I'm right, right?" "We could be, and I guess everyone else is too, wherever they are." Cdr walked over to MKG to check if he had came to yet. "Still asleep. I wish BRK were here." "Where is he, right now?" asked Indominus. "He went off to Portugal to see his family for the summer" explained Cdr. "If he were back at the bar right now, he could wake us up. That is, if we're sleeping." "What are we going to do then?" asked Indominus, looking around the cave. "There's no exit in here! We can't have too much oxygen in here either." "You'll have to be quiet for once and save your breath then" advised Cdr, sitting down. -------------------------------------------- Koopa, Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Nerd were now exploring the wide landscape, which was empty and mostly devoid of life. The sky was a bright black, defying all logic, and the clouds were giant floating rocks. The water, on the other hand, was solid glass and yet fish still swam around through it. Nothing made sense. "We've been looking around for about minus 40 minutes" said Koopa, checking a small device on his wrist. "Minus 40 minutes?" asked Wolfzilla. "Minus 40?" asked Koopa. "Sorry, I meant to say..." He struggled to get out the words that he himself wanted to say, instead feeling another 'minus' ready to come out of his mouth. "Koopa, are you okay?" asked Nerd. "Yeah, I'm not fine" he said, mixing up his words. "This place is playing with my mind... Time is going in reverse, yet us and the fish are seemingly going forward. 40 minutes from now, we'll wake up and Scoobs and Wolf will argue about who's on the ceiling and who's on the floor. 41 minutes now." Before they could discuss this any further, a large, intimidating figure appeared. It was difficult to make out behind the dark cloudy smoke surrounding it, but it resembled Caesium's Luster form. Another materialised behind them, this one resembling Belixa. They clearly weren't the real creatures themselves, but they sure enough resembled them. Presumably, they had sifted through the memories of the creators and picked out some of their kaiju. "Ah, something a bit more familiar!" exclaimed Koopa. "Something to fight!" The shadowy Belixa raised its No Stopping sign as a weapon, though you couldn't tell it was such a sign as it just had a strange metallic texture to it. It swung it down at Koopa, who immediately grabbed it with his hands and attempted to wrestle it out of the creature's grasp, Nerd soon joining him in an attempt to help. The shadowy Caesium had already taken to the air, firing a variation of its nuclear pulse at Scoobs and Wolf. "We can handle these guys!" shouted Nerd. "We outnumber them!" "Are you sure about that?" asked Wolf, observing another shadow appear as it took on the shape of Baron Helium. Armed with a large needle, he began to glide through the air towards her. Fortunately though, Scoobs blasted him out of the way, popping him. "We can definitely take them" he said, looking up into the skies to try and locate Caesium again. The shadow that had taken on the form of Baron Helium quickly took on another form, this time resembling Europium. Before they could react, Caesium appeared from behind a cloud and fired his Luster Typhoon, slicing the ground around them in an attempt to make it give way into the unknown depths below the ground. "Little help here!" shouted Nerd, who was still helping Koopa wrestle with Belixa. Kicking it in the legs, he finally caused it to lose it's grip and the two of them took it's weapon. The two of them backed towards Scoobs and Wolf so that the four of them could be together, covering all four sides. Another shadow creature had now appeared, this one looking like King Godzilla. "They're growing more of them!" shouting Koopa, understanding that they were now evenly matched. That was short-lived though, as a fifth shadow had now arrived, resembling Duogo but being one living organism as opposed to two. "They've outnumbered us!" shouted Wolfzilla, kicking back Europium as he lashed out at her with his claws. The five shadow replicas soon had them cornered, grabbing at the creators and restraining them. "Hang on..." noticed Nerd, slowing down and ceasing to struggle. "They've..." "...They've stopped" finished Scoobs. "They know they now have the upper hand" said Koopa. "Presumably they were only fighting us because we were fighting back against them." "Right, but if they don't want to kill us, then they're holding us for a reason" said Wolfzilla. "Which would mean... Who do they answer to?" TEEEEEEEEAAAAAAR! The four of them looked up to the sky, which now had a gigantic bright white portal stretching across it in the shape of a crack. Light shined down, signalling the arrival of another creature. They looked up into the portal, waiting for the creature to descend. It then ascended out of the floor instead, the portal in the sky closing up. "Oh dear" said Scoobs. "Oh dear?" asked Wolf. "Why? What is that thing?" "One of mine" the creator explained. "It's name is Draemas. It doesn't have an entry in the FMK catalog yet." They observed the creature, having never seen it up close before. It was dark blue in colour, two large flaps stretching out from its body to reveal pale blue skin and a diamond-shaped mouth with a set of four revolving teeth, each stained with blood. Four red spikes and hands reached out from the edge of the flaps. It levitated in place, seemingly staring at them all. "So..." it began, speaking in a deep warbling voice. "The Council of Creators, at last... Four of you, at least..." "Yeah, just four of us!" shouted Nerd. "Where are our friends?" Draemas clicked his right hand, causing thunder to strike down. ------------------------------------------- Deep within the cavern, Cdr and Indominus were still unsure of how to escape. MKG had now woken up too and they had explained the situation to him. He was laying down against a wall, waiting for the rest of his friends to come and save them. They had already tried burying out, but nothing they did would make a single scratch to the walls. BOOM! "What was that?" asked MKG, the huge explosion-like sound catching everyone's attention. "I've no idea" said Cdr, perking up. The cavern suddenly shook and everyone fell over. "Whatever that was, it seems like we're moving" pointed out Indominus. ------------------------------------------- The other four creators watched as explosions appeared in the air and shrank back in on themselves, a large creature rising out from underneath them. Like Draemas, this beast had no eyes. With three large legs and a massive spherical stomach that connected to its equally spherical-head through multiple wiry rock formations, it began marching towards them. "That, my friends, is where your friends are" Draemas explained, cackling with laughter. "Our friends are inside of that thing?" asked Koopa, assuming they had been eaten. "Yes, inside that thing!" the demon retorted. "Don't worry" it said, shifting back to a more calm tone. "It's perfectly harmless to them when they're inside it. It's stomach is a chamber, and that is where I am storing them." "But why?" asked Nerd. "Why are you doing this?" "Hahah!" it laughed. "Why, why?" it bellowed. "My friend, all you and your associates have done since you've gotten here is ask questions, and you've figured out the answers to most of them! Have a go at this one." The three creators turned to Scoobs. "Well..." he started. "It..." "Go on" pressured Draemas. "I wrote Draemas as a trickster kind of character" Scoobs began. "You know, like the one in Doctor Who, or, uh... or Supernatural. Basically, he can only reach people in their dreams, and when he does, he tricks them. He usually gives them a deal in exchange for something that will benefit him, usually some kind of physical form so that he can leave this realm." "Oh great..." groaned Wolf. "I can already guess what this particular deal involves." "Heheh" chuckled Draemas. "I like you, girl. You're smart, and yet I've seen inside your mind, and you don't think that. You take backseat to these bozos and let them order you around." "I'm perfectly fine" Wolfzilla warned him. "I won't be if you push me too far." "Oh my, you have a quick temper, don't you, poppet?" Draemas asked, floating back away from her. "Fortunately for me, you're not in the position to be making any threats cause my shadow pets there can just snap your little furry neck, and then where will you be?" He hesitated for a while, thinking. "Oh, right, dead. Silly me, I forgot." "Just get to the point, you ugly deformed manta ray" grunted Nerd, trying to break free of his captor so that he could lash out at him. However, the shadow replica of Belixa that was holding him was too strong. "Right, you all know how this goes, and so does that Shin Minilla thing. He'll be here soon, or was it before? Time doesn't make much sense here." Draemas pointed towards the giant rocky monster behind him, turning it into an unbreakable glass so that the creators could see Cdr, Indominus and MKG inside. "Cdr!" shouted Nerd. "Indominus, MKG! Let them go!" "Come on, friend, you know we have a deal to make, and since it's one of your birthdays today, I'll give you a real bargain." Draemas snapped his fingers, turning the creature back into rock. "All I want is physical form in the real world. Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked. "No, there isn't. I'll possess your friend here, the one you call Koopa, and ride him all the way to the real world. I'll then let your other three friends go. It's as simple as that." "And what happens if we don't accept?" asked Scoobs. "They die, I guess?" "Yes, sir, you'd be correct." Draemas opened up a portal beside him leading back to their bar. "What'll it be?" "We'd rather die" said Nerd. "We'd rather die than let something like you roam about in our multiverse." "That can easily be arranged" stated Draemas, just as the shadow Duogo snapped his neck. "Nerd!" shouted his friends, looking upon his dead corpse. "Don't worry" chuckled Draemas. "He's not dead. Well, he is. But he also isn't." "Just bring him back..." said Koopa, weakly. He'd never actually seen one of his friends actually die before. This wasn't gonna be remembered as a particularly great of birthday of his, he imagined. "Only if we have an arrangement" Draemas reminded him. "If not, the other three I have locked up in that big fellow there also die." "Fine..." said Koopa. "Fine, possess my body... Do whatever you want to it... Just bring Nerd back!" "It shall be done" promised Draemas, snapping his fingers again and restoring life to the dead corpse of their friend. "I... What... What was that?" asked Nerd, panting heavily. "Did I...?" Before anyone could answer him, Koopa approached Draemas. "Koopa, you can't!" shouted Wolf. "You saw what he just did to Nerd, Wolf!" shouted Koopa. "Do you want that to happen to you? To happen to your brother, to your friends?" She couldn't argue. "I... Sorry..." "How does this work then?" asked Koopa. "This deal of yours." "Reach out your hand" ordered Draemas, reaching out his own. "Reach out and grab mine." "Done" said Koopa, extending his hand out towards Draemas and grabbing it. SNAP! "Gotcha" he smirked, revealing his left hand, which he had used to snap his fingers. "Ah, wha...?" asked Draemas, before lighting suddenly fired out from his body. "AAGH! WHAT... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME... BOY...?" "You really should make a better choice of host, Draemas" said Koopa, further draining his power. "TELL ME..." Draemas ordered him. "TELL ME, YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOT..." "You see, I've only known you for minus five minutes" said Koopa. "But that's enough to judge one's character, and from what I've seen of you, you're just a bully." "Koopa, what have you done?" asked Nerd. "Absorption Inheritance" explained Koopa. "Very helpful when you need to copy the abilities of a demon that controls an entire dreamscape, wouldn't you agree, Draemas?" "NO! NO, I DO NOT!" shouted an increasingly angry Draemas. "RELEASE ME, THIS INSTANT!" "When you're in control, it's all big talk and acting all arrogant and patronizing, but when you're on the losing side, your true colours show" Koopa told him. "You're more weaker than you let on." Tightening his hold on Draemas' hand, the dream demon exploded into dust. "Did you kill him?" asked Nerd. "No" said Scoobs, butting in. "This world was made by Draemas himself. It was just a void before he constructed this landscape. It may take him a while, but he'll come back soon enough. Alone, again." "Thankfully we'll be gone by then!" gleefully said Cdr, joining them. "Sorry that I missed out on the action, but it's hard to join in when you're inside whatever the hell that thing is" he apologised, looking towards the giant rock monster as it retreated back to wherever it came from. The shadow replicas had now disappeared too. "You didn't miss out on much" said Scoobs. "For once, we got a problem sorted out rather quickly." "You mean Koopa did" Wolfzilla said, correcting him for the second time today. Koopa could feel the power stolen from Draemas now draining from him. "We don't have long left" he interrupted. "It's now or never, and hey, we've still got enough time left to finish celebrating my birthday!" He snapped his fingers once more and a white two-dimensional circular portal appeared in front of him. "After you." ------------------------------------------- Later on that night, they had finally eaten their cake (after scraping off all of the icing, which made it look significantly less delicious) and were now incredibly tired. Most of them had fallen asleep. Cdr and Wolfzilla were huddled up together on the sofa, brother and sister, while Indominus and MKG lay asleep by the table. Nerd had taken to his bedroom to get some rest. Just Scoobs and Koopa were left awake. "You know, a dream demon may have caused some minor inconvenience for us today and killed Nerd for a bit, but I think today was a good birthday" said Koopa. "I suppose" said Scoobs. "I just wish for once though that we could have a normal day. No monsters." "Yeah, I agree" said Koopa. "They're very far and few between. I must thank you all for how you treat me though, really. I couldn't have better friends." "I dunno, you probably could" said Scoobs. "We always have friends that stick with us forever, but others come and go. Still though, we'll always be here, and we'll always be your friends..." After a warm silence, Scoobs then began to come up with an idea. "Why don't we take a break off?" "What do you mean?" asked Koopa. "Everyone gets to have a break from their jobs every now and then. Why can't we?" he asked. "You know, just a few days, maybe a week. Maybe a month... Or two..." "That'd be nice" said Koopa, agreeing with him. "Yeah, you know what? Maybe we should." "So it's agreed then?" asked Scoobs. "Oh, I don't know about that" said Koopa. "Between us two, sure, but we'll have to ask the others." "You know, I don't think they'll be too against that idea" said Scoobs. "After literally being enslaved for a year, seeing the Earth sliced in two and then having the worst Christmas ever... I think we'd all love a break." "Right then" said Koopa. "First thing tomorrow, we'll kick off our break." "Let's just hope it isn't too long then" smiled Scoobs. He had a bad track record with keeping a good schedule... THE END ------------------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 3... Appearances Council Of Creators * Koopa * Scoobydooman90001 * Wolfzilla * SuperNerd295 * Cdrzillafanon * Indominus Rex 2016 * MechaKingGhidorah789 Kaiju * Draemas * Shadow Replicas: ** Caesium ** Belixa ** Baron Helium ** Europium ** King Godzilla ** Duogo * Cavern Cell Other Characters * Andromedans (mentioned) * Terry the Dodo Bird (cameo) * Raptor Raptor (ownership globe) * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses (mentioned) * BigRandomKaiju (mentioned) * Shin Minilla (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode written to celebrate something other than a holiday, this episode instead focusing on celebrating Koopa's birthday. * The far-off land Wolfzilla references in her list of ingredients is a reference to Schwanli and Baerli, which is the Swiss-German names for the goats from Heidi. * Wolfzilla's calling out of the phrase "Scooby Doo, where are you?" when they enter the dream world is obviously a reference to Scooby Doo. * When explaining how Draemas behaves like a Trickster, Scoobs references the two characters of the same name from both Doctor Who and Supernatural. * Draemas recalls his encounter with Shin Minilla from Centipede Shin, the eighth episode of ''Shin Minilla: Hero of Japan'', which chronologically takes place for Draemas before and after this story. As he says, time is confusing. That story contains a reference to this episode of Council of Creators, meaning that the two episodes reference one another. * This episode was actually released on July 8th, coinciding with Koopa's real birthday. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators 2017 and 2018 Specials